


Marvel 1616 One Shots

by Crystalias



Series: Marvel 1616 [1]
Category: Marvel, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Crossover, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalias/pseuds/Crystalias
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy
Series: Marvel 1616 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804681
Kudos: 3





	1. The Origin Of Earth-1616

We begin in darkness.  
  
The One Above All: A wise man once said before the universe came into being that there was nothing but darkness. Eventually that would all change for the better when The Big Bang happened.  
  
That's when we see a light in the centre of the screen grow bigger and bigger until...  
  
KRAKATHOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!  
  
The light explodes creating the universe.   
  
The One Above All: When this happened, the universe came into being. I was proud of this but I felt that something was missing. Each world felt empty. I wanted to fill each planet with life that could grow beyond their limitations. I could not take a form of my own so I thought of an alternative. I created beings in my image to carry out the task I wanted to achieve. They would come to be known as The Celestials, beings imbued with a portion of my power and the most powerful beings ever created.  
  
We are shown The Celestials in all their glory. Eight standing in a line while a ninth stands behind his brothers. We then see them bringing life to certain worlds  
  
The One Above All: Together, they created life on each planet that came into being like Earth, Xandar, Spartaxia, Hala, Asgard, Majesticalias, Sovereign, Korhellix, and many more. They would pick certain individuals from each species to lead their kind by example. They even created guides to help every lifeform created known as The Elders of The Universe, beings of great knowledge and power. Life flourished throughout the universe, but where there is good, bad would not be far behind.  
  
We are shown The Celestials going to war with one another.  
  
The One Above All: One of my creations turned on his brothers, seeking more power than what he already possessed. The Six Celestials that remained on my path uses their powers to purge The Rogue Celestials into the darkest corner of the universe.  
  
We see The Six Celestials kneel before a shining light.  
  
The One Above All: Those that survived the conflict were shaken by this war, including The Elders Of The Universe. The remaining Celestials wished to become a part of me again, wishing not to risk another war. I suggested a counteroffer: Rejoin me and have their power be transferred into ingots of tremendous power. They accepted. The Celestials were a part of me again and The Infinity Stones took their place  
  
We are shown The Infinity Stones as they descend from the sky.  
  
The One Above All: The Red Stone gave the user control of Reality, The Purple Stone granted immense power, The Orange Stone can manipulate time itself, The Green Stone housed lost souls, The Yellow Stone can control one's mind, and The Blue Stone can teleport the user to any point in space.  
  
We are shown a silhouette of a large purple individual, surrounded by four warriors and wielding a gauntlet with each stone placed in it.  
  
The One Above All: When used together, they can give one power to rival my own, allowing them to create or destroy.  
  
We fade to white. We are then shown where each Stone is.  
  
The One Above All: To keep that from happening, each stone was hidden. The Space Stone was given to Asgard, whose people used it's power to create The Rainbow Bridge. The Mind Stone was given to The Majestians. The Soul Stone was hidden in a temple on Arkadinai. The Time Stone has teleported itself into the far future. The Power Stone, well, is on Earth but it has disappeared from my sight. The Reality Stone is hidden in deep space in a meteorite, waiting to return.   
  
We see the meteorite head for Earth during The Late Cretaceous Period, and hits what would be known as The Gulf of Mexico. We then fade to black.  
  
The One Above All: I pray that the day when a being that brings the stones together never comes to pass.  
  
The End.


	2. In The Rain

We open in the apartment of Master Wang Fu. He is watching a news report explaining the aftermath of the first in a long line of Akuma Attacks.  
  
Nadja Chamack: Don't be bemused, it's just the news! Paris is recovering from it's latest attack after yesterday, where Ladybug and Chat Noir have finally defeated Stoneheart, a teenager transformed into a monster by the masked villain calling himself Hawkmoth. Paris' new heroes stopped this attack and saved the mayor's daughter just before she could be killed. Up next, the weather.  
  
Just then, a green being resembling a turtle floats beside the old man. This is Wayzz, The Kwami of Wisdom.  
  
Wayzz: It would seem you made the right decision after all, Master.  
  
Master Fu: I think you're right, Old Friend. Although, I need to be sure just in case the opposite effect happens.  
  
Wayzz: It does help to be cautious in these kinds of situations.  
  
Master Fu: What of Tikki and Plagg? How do they feel with their owners?  
  
Wayzz: [closes his eyes and slows his breathing for a minute before answering] Tikki seems happy, though a part of her worries for her chosen. Something I'm not sure of. Tikki can be difficult to read sometimes. And Plagg is...  
  
Master Fu: [grabbing an umbrella] Plagg is how he always acts?  
  
Wayzz: Correct. Why are you taking an umbrella?  
  
Master Fu: I have a feeling it's going to rain this evening.  
  
As Master Fu walks out the door, we fade to a shot of a grey sky and rain falling non stop. Master Fu has just arrived at Collège Françoise Dupont, just as a fourteen year old Chinese-French girl walks out of the building. This is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, aka Ladybug.  
  
Marinette: *groan* Just my luck.  
  
Then a fourteen year old blonde haired boy walks out. This is Adrien Agreste, aka Chat Noir. He turns to his classmate.  
  
Adrien: Hey.  
  
Marinette just turns away after he speaks. Adrien gets out a black umbrella and opens it. Adrien takes a few steps forward before stopping. We pan over to Fu. The actions of the chosen heroes makes Wayzz worry a bit.  
  
Wayzz: Master...  
  
Master Fu: [patting his Kwami gently on his shell] Wait, I want to see how he handles this.  
  
We pan back to Marinette and Adrien.  
  
Adrien: *sigh* Marinette, listen. About what happened with the chewing gum, I was only trying to get off your seat. I swear.  
  
Marinette looks towards him as he turns back to face her.  
  
Adrien: Sorry for not speaking up beforehand. This is a whole new experience for me. I've never been outside my own home before, or had many friends. I'd like us to start over if you'll be willing to let me.  
  
After he says his peace, he holds out his umbrella, offering it to the young girl. Marinette, taken aback by this slightly, looks at the umbrella and then to Adrien. Seeing his smile makes her heart skip a beat. She slowly raises her hand and takes the umbrella, still looking at the young boy. Just as she attempts to say thank you, she presses the switch, causing the umbrella to close over her entire head. Adrien, surprised for a second, begins laughing. Marinette, opening it up again, laughs along with Adrien. They share one more look before going their separate ways.  
  
Adrien: See you tomorrow, Mari.  
  
Adrien walks down the steps, leaving Marinette stunned. She drops her schoolbag.  
  
Marinette: Uh, yeah! Adrien, I'll tee you somorrow! No, see you today! [to herself] Why am I getting my words mixed?  
  
Then a small red being emerges from Marinette's purse. This is Tikki, The Kwami of Creation.  
  
Tikki: I think I know why~.  
  
The red Kwami leans on her owners cheek. We cut over to Adrien, walking towards his limo as the driver waits patiently. The head of a black cat like being emerges from Adrien's jacket. This is Plagg, The Kwami of Destruction and occasional pain in the ass.  
  
Plagg: Aw, young love and it's not even Valentine's Day yet.  
  
Adrien: You're imaging things. She's just a friend.  
  
Adrien, looking back sheepishly, gets into his limo and it heads for home. Marinette smiles to herself and proceeds to head home (which is a bakery across the street). We slowly pan over to Fu, who is pleased with the end result.  
  
Wayzz: Excellent choices, Master.  
  
Master Fu: Those two are made for each other. Let us return home.  
  
And after that, the old man leaves as we pan over to a nearby rooftop. Doctor Strange smiles to himself after seeing that moment.  
  
Doctor Strange: Hmm... Interesting. I think I should keep an eye on these new heroes.  
  
The good doctor takes his leave after summoning a portal. We now fade to black.  
  
 **The end and the beginning of something Miraculous.**


	3. Kang

**DAMOCLES BASE, 5000 A.D.**  
  
We open in a white void. Suddenly, a floating chair appears. We see a blue skinned man sitting in it, deep in his own thoughts. This is Kang The Conqueror, Ruler of The 51st Century.  
  
Kang: Damocles?  
  
Damocles: At your service, Lord Kang.  
  
Kang: Run analysis on the current timeline.  
  
Damocles: Scanning... Anomaly detected.  
  
Kang: Point of origin?  
  
Damocles: The Year 2020.  
  
Kang: Show me the cause.  
  
Damocles: Error. Unable to retrieve correct data.  
  
Kang: Damocles, are you able to show images of the event?  
  
Damocles: Confirmed, Lord Kang.  
  
Kang: Show me everything.  
  
After a few seconds, images appeared before our main character. He could see an army of superheroes running towards an army shrouded in darkness, led by a being made of dark energy. In another image, Captain America, Lady Noire, Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers), and Sentry are charging at the dark being (who shall remain nameles at this point in time). In the last couple of images, he saw Captain Marvel destroy The Infinity Stones, which were surrounding a large crystal surging with unimaginable power.  
  
Kang: Is there an image after this event?  
  
Said image appears, showing nothing but the death and destruction of The Universe itself. Kang stands up in horror at this image.  
  
Kang: [sitting down slowly] Damocles, is there any way to prevent this event?  
  
Damocles: Unable to verify, Lord Kang. There are many possible timelines that lead to this event.  
  
Kang: How many in this universe?  
  
Damocles: 9.5 Trillion.  
  
Kang: How many were this is prevented?  
  
Damocles doesn't respond immediately.  
  
Damocles: None, my lord. Although, there could be a way.  
  
Kang: How?  
  
Damocles: Eliminate the source.  
  
Just then, a blue skinned alien enters the room and bows. This is Commander Skorn.  
  
Commander Skorn: Lord Kang, something is happening to the world.  
  
Kang: What do you mean?  
  
Damocles: Alert! Temporal energy surge detected!  
  
Kang: Skorn, meet me on the bridge! Damocles, get my men to their stations.  
  
Damocles: Affirmative.  
  
We cut to a huge suge of energy slowly engulfing Earth. In what looks like a futuristic version of London, beams of light erase man, woman, and child alike. Robotic senturions based on Scarab Beetles try to shield remaining civilians but they get ripped apart. We now pan to the ship orbiting above the UK's capital city, which is shaped like a sword similar to the legendary Excalibur. This is Damocles. We fade to the bridge. Kang sits in his chair in the middle of the command deck.  
  
Kang: Is The Princess aboard?  
  
Soldier: Yes, her shuttle landed seconds ago.  
  
Just then, a woman dressed in royal robes walks in unannounced. This is Ravonna, the heir to England's throne.  
  
Ravonna: My love, what is happening?  
  
Kang: Ravonna, you should not be here.  
  
Ravonna: My place is with you.  
  
Soldier: Lord Kang, unknown energy surge approaching!!!  
  
Kang: Activate the chronal drive and get us out of this timeline!  
  
As Kang gave that order, a blast of energy strikes Ravonna. She screams as she slowly begins to fade.  
  
Kang: Damocles, activate chronal stasis pod now!  
  
A pod appears from beneath the floor and Kang places Ravonna in it. We cut to outside to see The Damocles Warship surge with orange energy and, with a flash, disappears before the current timeline is erased. We fade to a view of The Earth in a currently unknown part in time. Orange energy emerges in front of us as Damocles slowly appears in view. We cut back to the bridge.  
  
Kang: Skorn, get Damocles to run an analysis on this time period. Let me know what you find immediately. I will check on Her Royal Highness.  
  
Commander Skorn: Yes, my lord.  
  
We cut to a stasis chamber containing several hundred pods with people and soldiers inside. Kang enters and passes each one before stopping in the centre of the room. A pod containing Ravonna emerges from the ceiling. Kang removes his helmet and places his right hand on the pod. A tear runs down the left side of his face.  
  
Kang: I will save you, my love, even if it means risking this timeline to do it.  
  
Skorn enters the room and bows before Kang.  
  
Commander Skorn: My Lord, Damecles has pinpointed our exact place in the new timeline. It says today is January 1st, 2001.  
  
Kang: Thank you, Skorn. That will be all. I just need a moment.  
  
Commander Skorn: I understand, sire.  
  
Skorn takes his leave as Kang continues to brood, thinking about his first move. We move over to The Chronal Warp Core of the ship, which is revealed to be powered by The Time Stone. This is when we cut to black.  
  
 **Kang will return in The Kang Dynasty**


	4. A Marvel 1616 Valentine Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following taks place between Spider-Man: Best Of Enemies and Spider-Man: Turning Point

We begin with Gwen sitting by herself in a park, deep in thought. She is still trying to come to terms with the events that transpired in Spider-Man: Symbiosis. All she can think about is one certain moment from her fight with Peter.  
  
Gwen: _YOU GOT MY FATHER KILLED!_  
  
Peter: _DO YOU THINK I DON'T FEEL RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY OF IT?! I do, every single time! And I'm sorry for every mistake I make with this life I live! I'm sorry your dad was killed by Osborne! I'm sorry that I lie to everyone I care about! I'm sorry that no matter what choice I make, someone ends up suffering because of it! If there was a way to undo the things that happened in my life, I would take it but there isn't. I have to live with these powers and stop anyone from suffering the same fate as Uncle Ben and your dad._  
  
???: Hey, you okay?  
  
Gwen looks up to see a girl of French-Chinese descent looking at her in worry. This is Marinette (aka Ladybug). Gwen feels a tear run down the right side of her face, and then wipes it away.  
  
Gwen: Yeah, just thinking about something.  
  
Marinette: You're new around here, aren't you? I've seen you in my school and I really didn't get a chance to say hi. Guess that's what happens when you're the Class Representative  
  
Gwen: _She's so upbeat, a bit like Peter._ Uh, I guess I'm just a little nervous being around new people in new surroundings.  
  
Marinette: I wouldn't what that's like. I mean, I practically grew up here.  
  
Gwen looks down, causing Marinette to sit beside her.  
  
Marinette: I guess that's not the biggest thing that bothers you right now. It's okay if you don't feel like sharing.  
  
Gwen just sighs at that and gets up. She takes a few steps forward before turning back.  
  
Gwen: I don't know where to begin, if I'm honest with you. The main reason I'm here is I had a falling out with an old friend. Big time. He kept something from me and I lashed out at him and I... God, this is hard. My dad died before Christmas last year and I kept blaming someone for it. It was my friend, Peter Parker. We were dating and I ended it based on my hatred for the one that got my dad killed. I want to say that coming here was the right move but I still feel for him. Even when he's not with me, I can't stop thinking about Peter.  
  
Gwen holds her head in her hands and breaks down. Marinette, worried that you-know-who might be waiting for something like this, gets up and hugs Gwen. Gwen takes a minute to process this and then embraces the hug.  
  
Marinette: It's okay, I'm here for you.  
  
Gwen lets out a sigh and the two girls end the hug.  
  
Marinette: Listen, I get that you felt angry at him for this but if he did keep this big secret from you, maybe he did it so that you could wake up knowing that you're safe. If it was any of my friends, I'm sure they would do the same for me as I would do the same for them. Holding it against him will only make you hurt more than him.  
  
Gwen looks at the girl, who just smiles at her. In a way, she's reminded of Peter when she looks at Marinette. Gwen chuckles to herself.  
  
Gwen: Thank you.  
  
Marinette: [nods] You're welcome.  
  
Gwen: I'm Gwen. Gwen Stacy.  
  
Marinette: Marinette Dupain-Cheng. My friends call me Mari.  
  
Gwen: Then I'm glad to be one, Mari.  
  
Marinette: So are you gonna give Peter a call?  
  
Gwen: I think I will when I get home.  
  
Marinette: Oh, uh, do you want to exchange numbers?  
  
Gwen: [smiling] Sure, Mari.  
  
The two girls write their numbers on a piece of paper and excange numbers. They shade hands as we fade  
  
Aunt May: **Hello, Parker Residence.**  
  
Gwen: Hello, Mrs. Parker, is Peter home?  
  
Aunt May: **Not at the moment. Who is this?**  
  
Gwen: It's Gwen, and I wanted to speak to him about something if that was alright.  
  
Aunt May: **Okay, Gwen, he just came in through the door. Hang on a second.**  
  
Gwen waits a few seconds before a new voice answers the phone.  
  
Peter: **Hello?**  
  
Gwen: Hi, P. Can we talk?  
  
Peter: **Uh, sure.**  
  
Gwen: First, I just want to say I'm sorry. About everything I said before I left.  
  
Peter: **It was my fault, Gwen. I should be the one saying sorry.  
**  
Gwen: _God, I miss you, P._ And I forgive you for it. And second thing I want to say is... I would be willing to try this boyfriend/girfriend thing one more time, if you want.   
  
Peter: **Uh, yes. That would be great. I promise there will be no secrets this time. Scouts honour!  
**  
Although she can't see him, Gwen knows Peter is doing The Boy Scouts' salute.  
  
Gwen: [laughing] Okay, Clark Kent.  
  
We pan to outside Gwen's window where a familiar heroine is watching from a nearby rooftop.  
  
Ladybug: I guess my work here is done.  
  
Ladybug looks towards the skies as we fade to pink.  
 **  
Happy Valentines Day, from Marvel 1616!**


	5. The Watcher: Marvel 1616's Chronological Order (So Far)

Greetings, fellow observers. I am Uatu, The Watcher of Earth-1616 and servant of The One Above All. My master would like me to take a moment to show you the chronological order of this universe. The stories I am about to announce are the ones The One Above All is currently working on or are in development with room for more if you wish to make any suggestions. Here are all the stories so far.

**Pre-1940's**

BBC's Merlin (Seasons 1-5)

Tomb Of Dracula

**1940's**

Captain America: Sentinel of Liberty

The Human Torch

**1970's**

Wolverine: Origin

Combat Kelly & The Deadly Dozen

**1980's**

Namor

Ant-Man And Wasp

The Silver Surfer

The Invaders

**1990's**

X-Men: First Class  
  
Nova

Gargoyles (Seasons 1 & 2)  
  
Captain Britain  
  
Brute Force  
  
Coulson: Agent of SHIELD  
  
The Incredible Hulk  
  
Daredevil  
  
Iron Man: Invincible Hero  
  
Punisher: Origin  
  
Thor: God of Thunder

**2000**

The Avengers  
  
Black Widow  
  
Doctor Strange  
  
The Avengers: Panther's Quest  
  
Hulk: Gamma World  
  
Black Panther  
  
Captain America: Liberty's Protector

**2001**

The Kang Dynasty  
  
Punisher: Dead Man Walking  
  
Iron Man: Armour Wars

**2002-2006**

The Avengers: Rise of Ultron

Ms. Marvel  
  
Captain America: Old Wounds  
  
Black Panther: Path of a King  
  
Thor: Journey Into Mystery  
  
The Avengers: Ultron Unlimited

**2007**

Civil War  
  
Ant-Man: Next Gen Hero  
  
Winter Soldier: Cold War  
  
Ghost Rider

**2008**

X-Men: Days Of Future Past  
  
Spider-Man  
  
Heroes For Hire  
  
Spider-Man: Learning Curve

**2009**

Fantastic 4  
  
Secret Invasion  
  
Spider-Man: Symbiosis  
  
Iron Man: Rise of The Mandarin  
  
Scarlet Spider  
  
The Defenders  
  
Spider-Man: Best Of Enemies  
  
Venom  
  
Spider-Man: Turning Point  
  
Ladybug & Chat Noir

**2010**

The Coming of Galactus  
  
Spider-Man: Dark Dynasty  
  
Fantastic 4: Negative  
  
Ladybug & Chat Noir: Deception

**2011-2015**

The New Avengers  
  
Guardians Of The Galaxy: Reunion Tour

Ant-Man And Wasp: Into The Micro-Verse

Spider-Man: Clone Conspiracy

Ms. Marvel: Kamala Khan

**2016**

Deadpool Uno  
  
X-Men: Time Of The Phoenix

Nova: Sam Alexander  
  
Fantastic 4: Doomed  
  
Son of The Wolverine

**2017**

Maximum Carnage

Spider-Man: Ends Of The Earth

Captain America: Secret Empire  
  
Ant-Man & Wasp: Micro Avengers

**2018**

Secret Wars  
  
Spider-Man: The Death of Peter Parker  
  
Ladybug & Chat Noir: Catalyst  
  
Deadpool Dos  
  
Spider-Man: Legacy

**2019**

Ghost Rider: New Vengeance  
  
The Young Avengers  
  
Spider-Man: Dark Days  
  
Spider-Verse  
  
Thor: End Of Days

**2020**

Planet Hulk

Infinity War  
  
Deadpool Tres

**2021**

Spider-Man: Graduation  
  
The Exiles

**2022**

Journey's End


End file.
